Crash's Proposal
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *One-Shot* Crash has plans for his girlfriend, Isabella, and that is asking her to marry him. His siblings and ancient mask friend give support to the bandicoot hero. Will Isabella say yes?


***Crash's Proposal***

* * *

Crash had been planning this for a very long time. He had doubts at first, but when he thought about the happy times he and Isabella had together for years, he knew he is ready for a big step. But, he wanted to speak to Aku Aku and his siblings about it. He took the black box with him as he walked out of his room to meet his siblings.  
Crash found Coco working on her laptop while Crystal is cooking lunch. Crunch is outside with Ariel. But Aku Aku was nowhere to be seen. Crash scratched his head and got Coco's attention.

"Hi, Crash. You need something?" She asked, closing her laptop. Crash nodded and sat next to her. He gibbered a little. He got out a black box and open it for Coco to see. A silver ring with a diamond on top. Coco stares at the ring in awe. "Crash, where did you get that?" Coco asked. Crystal came over to see the ring.

"Oh my. That is a beautiful ring." She said. "How did you pay for that?" It didn't matter to Crash. He gave the girls a loving smile. Crystal figured it out. "You're really doing it? You're planning to ask Isabella to marry you?"

"Crash, are you serious?" Coco gasped. Crash nodded. "Oh my god! She's going to be so surprised! I'm sure she'll say yes!"

"She is perfect for you, Crash." Crystal said. "You two are meant to be. Now, where are you going to propose?" Crash pointed outside the window. He is planning to ask Isabella by the beach. During the sunset. But, he needed to Aku Aku to hear about this. "Crunch should know about this as well. Aku Aku should be arriving sometime soon." Crystal said.

"You called?" Aku Aku's voice spoke. The bandicoots turned to the mask. "What is it my children?"

"Oh good! You're here!" Coco said as Crash smiled excitedly at his father figure. "Crash had great news. Show him, big brother!" Crash got out a box and open it. Aku Aku stared at the diamond ring.

"A ring?"

"Crash is planning to propose to Isabella." Crystal said with a grin. Crash nodded, putting away a box. Aku Aku is speechless. It was unexpected. But, is Crash ready for a big step?

"Crash, are you sure about this?" Aku Aku asked. Crash nodded at him. "Marriage is a very big step and it takes a lot of responsibility. I know you care and love Isabella so much, but..." Aku Aku stopped when he sees the bandicoot hero frown a little. Crash gibbered to the mask, like he is telling him that he really wanted to be with Isabella after her career with her sister is finally complete and they are seeing each other very often. Crash wanted to be with Isabella forever and never lose her.

"Aku Aku, things have changed." Crystal told the mask. "Crash has been responsible since Ariel was around. Sure he still takes naps, but he is always there for her and for his girlfriend. I'm sure Crash and Isabella will have great lives together. He wants your support and wish him luck." Coco nodded, agreeing with Crystal. Aku Aku stared at the bandicoot hero.

"If you are sure about this, then I support you and wish you the best. Isabella will be thrilled." The mask said. Crash let out a happy glee and hug the mask. Aku Aku let out a chuckle. Coco went outside to tell the good news to Crunch as did Crystal to her daughter. Crash kept the ring in the box, hoping that his girlfriend will accept his proposal.

* * *

Crash has been waiting for Isabella to show up at the beach. The sky is orange. The sun is slowly setting. Crash is nervous, but excited. He wondered if Isabella's would be okay with it. They are also a family to the Bandicoot Family. They help save the world.

"Crash!" A female voice called. Crash turned and smiled. Isabella ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry I'm late. I want to make sure I look good." She said, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Crash held her hand. "So, we're just gonna watch the sunset together? It does look peaceful." Isabella said, looking at the ocean view and the sunset. The sky is turning purple. Crash slowly got the box out. He had to make this right. He looked up at his love with his emerald eyes. Isabella looks down at him. "What is it, Crash?"  
Crash took a deep breath and got down one knee. Isabella watched in silent. The bandicoot hero revealed a box before opening it. Isabella felt her heart beat. Crash opened the box and a ring is shining. If only Crash could speak to ask her.  
The bandicoots and the ancient mask were watching from the bushes.

"Say yes. Say yes." Coco whispered, crossing her fingers.  
Isabella stared at Crash with her blue eyes in awe. She didn't expect this at all. Crash is proposing to her. He gave her a loving grin. Isabella smiled back at him.

"Oh Crash. Yes. Yes, I will marry you!" Isabella told him. She picked him up and gave him a big kiss. The others came out and cheered for them. Crash placed a ring on Isabella's finger.

"Congrats!" Crystal said.

"You two are made for each other." Crunch said with a smile.

"Isabella will live with us!" Ariel said excitedly.

"Your sisters will be happy to hear this." Crystal said. Isabella giggled at them. She looked down at the ring, then at her hero. This is the best moment of their lives. Crash and Isabella will be married.

* * *

_***Author's Note: Just a short one-shot! Sorry if it's too short, but I did all I can. And as for the other stories that weren't finished. Well, some are deleted. Survival of the Fastest is gone, same goes for Giving Goosebumps. So far, those stories never got any reviews. So, the deal was is that if any of my stories did well by getting good reviews, I will continue them. If not, well, so long. Don't worry, Sly Cooper, and Transformers are still gonna continue sometime. Like I said, reviews please. I know I keep getting reviews for A Mate's Rebirth, but that won't be continued after the movie of IT Chapter 2 comes out. Be patient with everything I do, people. Thank you!***_


End file.
